


Three Strikes - Dean Winchester Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Set in S2, immediately following the end of Roadkill.  By all accounts, this was one of their more successful cases of late. They dispatched the vengeful Jonah Greely, Molly has gone into the light, and for once, Sam managed to not get himself choked by the monster.  And Dean… well, they are Winchesters after all. When did everything ever go completely right for them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the Dean Winchester Big Bang story, [ Three Strikes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10163990), written by Gonzosgirrl. Check her story out! :)

  



End file.
